


Unexpected

by KuroNezushi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Furniture store AU, M/M, Mahiru and Sakuya work at Mahiru's uncle's furniture store, Minor Mahiru x Sakuya, No vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: Yesterday morning, Mahiru would have never believed if anyone would have told him that he’d be sitting at a McDonald's eating breakfast with some criminal.Was it insane to take in a stranger he knew nothing about? Yes. But that didn’t stop Mahiru from doing it, if no one else would do it, then someone had to, and that someone would be him. 
-Or an AU in where Mahiru works at his uncle furniture store and one night as he’s closing the store he finds some homeless guy sleeping on one of the beds in his store. The next things he knows he finds himself inviting him to stay at his house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't that many mistakes, I've proof read it like 4 times but it's 4 am and I can't think clearly lol  
> Anywaaay, ENJOY~

 

Mahiru stood in front of the door and looked at the store for the 5th time in a short period of time. He had to check one last time that everything was in order, just to be sure. He didn’t want to have _another_ incident and have his uncle doubt his ability to run the store.

“Mahiru, hurry up, I want to go eat already, I’m starving!” Sakuya called from the door.

“Hang on, I have to check on everything one last time, I don’t want any incidents like last time, my uncle was so pissed when he got a call from the police at 2h in the morning because a little girl had turned on the security alarm in the store. If something like that happens again, I’ll stay mad at you forever.” The brunette huffed

“Oh come on, it wasn’t my fault Misono and Tetsu can’t control their children.” The green haired man answered

“It’s true but it was your fault that they came to our work place, if you hadn’t invited them, they wouldn’t have thought it was a good idea to bring their children to a furniture store and, have a kid fall asleep on one of the sofas.”

“But it’s their fault for not keeping track on their kid, how can you lose a monster like that?!” Sakuya asked before stepping closer to Mahiru, hugging him from behind. “It’s a good thing we’ll never have kids.”

“Hey! I never agreed to that!” The brunette protested as he pushed away his taller boyfriend, he wanted to have kids and the fact that Sakuya didn’t, made him sad, he always had faith that maybe one day, his boyfriend would change his mind.

“Alright, Alright! Let’s not talk about this now.” Sakuya laughed “Let’s just go already!”

“You can go ahead and leave if you can’t wait a few more minutes, I told you, I’m checking the store again.” Mahiru answered before marching further into the store to make his 4th inspection, you can never be too careful.

_____

‘Just need to check the bedroom aisle and we’re good to go’ Mahiru thought as he made his way towards the beds when suddenly, something caught his eye, rather than something, it was someone. There was a silhouette on one of the beds next to the service bathroom, the person in question was lying down on his stomach. Mahiru made his way towards the stranger.

“Sir, the store closed his doors to the public a while ago, you need to leave.” He said, his voice firm. The stranger made no sign to move which displeased the brunette.

“Hey! Did you hear me?” He asked, once again, no response. ‘Oh crap, what if he’d dead?’ that thought cross his mind for a second before he shook it off. He put a hand on the man’s shoulder who, looked about his age, he was wearing a blue hoodie, white jeans and had blue hair. Thankfully Mahiru could feel the man breathing, he wasn’t dead, only sound asleep. He shook the stranger’s shoulder a bit to make him conscious.

“Hey, wake up, you can’t sleep here, the store is close, you need to leave!” The man opened his eyes, revealing bright red irises. He blinked at Mahiru a couple of times before closing his eyes again without saying a word.

“Wha-Hey, no, no, you can’t fall asleep again, wake up!” Mahiru was starting to lose is patience. “What’s your name?” he asked

“Kuro.”

The brunette was surprised, he didn’t expect the stranger to answer him. He was about to say something else when a voice behind him interrupted him.

“Mahiru, what’s taking you so long, le- oh my god.” Sakuya said as he arrived next to his boyfriend “why is this man sleeping on that bed?!”

“I don’t know but he doesn’t seem to be wanting to leave.” Mahiru mumbled

“Well then, we’ll have to call the cops.” At those words, Mahiru looked up at Sakuya with wide eyes, he hadn’t thought about calling the police, he thought that it was too extreme, he was sure that if Sakuya gave him more time to talk to the man, he’d convince him to leave. He had already gotten his name, it shouldn’t be that hard.

“It’s a bit extreme, don’t you think? Let me talk to him.”

“Alright, try, but if he still doesn’t move, I’m calling the cops.” Mahiru nodded and kneeled down on the floor, so he could be at eye level with the stranger in case he opened his eyes again.

“Hey, listen you really can’t stay here. You need to leave, otherwise my colleague is going to call the police, I really would prefer that we didn’t have to do that, so please get up!” he spoke, his voice gentle as if he was talking to a child.

“What a pain.” Kuro only mumbled before rolling around so his back was facing Mahiru. The brunette’s patience left as soon as he witnessed that rude act. “That’s it, I’m done. Sakuya, call the police.”

____

A few minutes later, a patrol car had parked in front of the store. Two police officers entered the shop.

“We meet again, Sakuya, it must be fate!” The black haired officer said as soon as he laid eyes on Sakuya who grimaced at the man. “No need to try and flirt with me Tsubaki, you know I’m taken, plus even if I was single I’d never fall for that.”

“Waahh, he rejected you again, Tsubakkyun!” the second officer said

“Don’t worry Berukia, he’ll fall for me one day, you’ll see.” Sakuya rolled his eyes and felt relieved that Mahiru wasn’t there at that moment to witness this. He hoped Tsubaki wouldn’t flirt with him again, not in front of his boyfriend. He led them through the store to where Mahiru was waiting with the stranger.

“Hi, Tsubaki, Berukia. Thank you for coming so quickly!” Mahiru said as soon as he saw the officers.

“It’s no trouble at all, we were in the neighbourhood, plus when I saw that it was Sakuya calling, I came running.” Tsubaki answered.

“Wahhh, it’s Sleepy Ash! Tsubakkyun, it’s Sleepy Ash!!” Berukia yelled to his partner as he saw the man lying on the bed.

“I can see that Beru, no need to yell.”

“Sleepy Ash?” Mahiru asked confused

“It’s the name we’ve given him, on the force, since we don’t know his real name, we’ve arrested him a lot of times, we always found him sleeping in stores, some other times it was for stealing food too.” Berukia answered. As Mahiru listen to him, he couldn’t help but think about how he knew that man’s name. Why had he told him his name? Why had it said it to him but no one on the police force before?

_______

In no time, Berukia and Tsubaki had waken Kuro up and had him cuffed. He said nothing as they made him get off the bed or walk through the store towards the exit, he kept his head down and looked at the floor the entire time. Once they were outside, Mahiru locked the store while Berukia made Kuro enter the police car.

“What are you going to do with him?” Mahiru asked, curious and a little worried at the same time.

“We’re going to keep him at the station until morning but since he didn’t actually break in this time we can’t charge him for any crime.” Berukia answered

“Do we have to sign some form or something?” Mahiru asked, recalling that he did have to sign some papers last time there had been an incident with the police.

“Yes, but you can come tomorrow, since it’s already late.” Tsubaki answered.

“Alright then, we’ll come tomorrow.”

Once the boys thanked the officers, they went inside the car and left, leaving Mahiru and Sakuya alone.

“I’m starving, do you want to walk to the Indian place that’s nearby?” Sakuya asked to which Mahiru nodded. “Yes let’s go, I’m hungry too.”

__________

The next day Mahiru woke up early and cleaned his whole apartment like he did every Saturday morning, he liked to clean in the early morning, that way, he had time to relax and do other things during the rest of his day. Once his apartment was sparkling, he took a shower.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about that man from yesterday, Kuro, there was something about him that intrigued Mahiru, he had questions that he wanted to ask him, the first being how he got into the store without Mahiru noticing the 4 times he had first checked everything, was he hiding?

Once Mahiru had stepped out of the shower, he quickly got dressed and left his apartment in direction of the police station.

_______

At 9 in the morning on a Satuday morning, the precinct was practically empty, save for a few officers including Berukia and Tsubaki.

“It’s a shame Sakuya didn’t come with you.” Tsubaki said as Mahiru was signing the last paper. The brunette looked up at the taller man but said nothing, Tsubaki was known to speak nonsense so he chose to ignore him.

“Do you think I could talk to him? Sleepy Ash I mean, I’d like to ask him a few things.” Mahiru asked, careful not to use the man’s name, as he was sure that it was an information he’d want to keep secret. Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at him but nodded “If you want, I’ll take you to him.”

“Sleepy Ash, wake up, you have a visitor!” Tsubaki said loudly as he banged against the metal bars before opening the cell door for Mahiru to go in and closed it behind him.

“Yell for me when you want to leave so I can come and open the door for you.” Tsubaki added before leaving.

Mahiru sat next to Kuro’s feet who, was lying down on a bench, on his back, his arms crossed behind his head. He opened his eyes and lifted his head a bit to see who was visiting him before resting it against the metal bench again.

“Why did you came to see me?” He asked before yawning.

“I have some questions for you.” Mahiru answered, as Kuro did not speak further, he proceeded with asking his questions.

“How did you sneak inside the store without me noticing it?”

“I never said I’ll answer your questions, if you want me to answer you’ll have to get me out of here.”

Mahiru sighed, but nodded “Alright, I’ll get you out of here.” He couldn’t believe he was agreeing, but he was really curious and he knew it would bug him until he knew so, he’d better agree with Kuro’s terms.

“Okay but you have to take me to a place to eat too then.” The boy paused, before adding quickly “Preferably a fast food place.” Mahiru chuckled “It’s a deal.” He got up and walked to towards the door of the cell to call for Tsubaki.

_________

Yesterday morning, Mahiru would have never believed if anyone would have told him that he’d be sitting at a Mcdonald’s eating breakfast with some criminal.

“So, how did you do to hide form me the first 4 times I checked on the store?” Mahiru asked as he watched as Kuro practically inhaled his pancakes.

“I hid in the staff’s bathroom.” Kuro answered with his mouth full. Of course, the bathroom was the only place Mahiru hadn’t checked, he wouldn’t make that mistake next time.

“But why were you going to sleep there?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to sleep.”

“What do you mean you don’t have anywhere else to sleep? You’re homeless?!” Mahiru asked, it made sense now that he thought about it, asking him to invite him food, being arrested for sleeping in stores and steeling food. But what Mahiru didn’t understand was why was a guy that look his age homeless, where were his parents? Relatives? Friends? to help him out if he was struggling, maybe he didn’t have them but then why didn’t he work?

“ugh you ask too many questions. What a pain.” Kuro mumbled as he ate his last slice of pancake. Mahiru stayed quiet for a while as an idea started forming in his mind.

“Kuro, I have a solution to your problems. Come live with me, I’ll get you a temporary job at my uncle’s store while you find another job and an apartment.” Was it insane to take in a stranger he knew nothing about? Yes. But that didn’t stop Mahiru from doing it, if no one else would do it, then someone had to, and that someone would be him.

“I’ll pass.” Kuro answered before standing up, starting to walk away. Mahiru blinked a few times, surprised by Kuro’s reaction before rushing behind the man, grabbing him by the shoulder.

“Wait! What do you mean ‘I’ll pass’?! I’m offering you free rent and food and a job and you say ‘I’ll pass’?! What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _you_ ? Offering a stranger to all of those things.” Kuro said, looking at Mahiru in the eyes.

Mahiru took his hand off Kuro’s shoulder, but kept looking into his eyes as he answered “When I was little my mother died, I had no one, my uncle whom I barely knew took me in, he didn’t have to, he could have said he couldn’t, he worked all the time, he didn’t have time to take care of a child but he did it anyway and thanks to him I’m where I am today.” He paused before smiling at Kuro “I want to do the same for you, let me help you, Kuro.”

Kuro stayed silent for a while before answering “Alright, but if we’re going to live together I should know your name.”

Mahiru chuckled, smiling widely he answered “Mahiru, Shirota Mahiru.”

________

 

“I’m sorry Sakuya, I think I caught a cold, it’s best if you come by another time.” Mahiru said as he held the phone against his ear with his right hand.

_“Ehh? But I could come and take care of you, nurse you back to health!”_ Sakuya answered at the other end of the line.

“No, it’s really alright, it’s not a big cold but I still wouldn’t want you to get sick too, but I’ll see you on Monday alright?”

_“If you say so… Get well, see you on Monday. I love you.”_

“Me too.” Mahiru answered before hanging up.

“Who was it?” Kuro asked from the couch. Mahiru sighed and went to sit next to Kuro.

“My boyfriend Sakuya, the guy who was with me the other day, the one who called the police.”

“Aren’t you going to tell him I’m staying with you?” Big red eyes blinked at Mahiru in confusion.

“I am but I have to find the right way to tell him, still he won’t understand why I did it, I know it.” The brunette sighed again, he hated lying to Sakuya, he just had to find the right words and right now he couldn’t think, he needed more time.

“Do you have some videogames?” Kuro’s voice interrupted Mahiru from his thoughts.

“Yeah I have some, how about we play together, I need to get my mind off things for a while.”

Once the console was on, the brunette gave on controller to Kuro.

“How old are you? I’ve been meaning to ask you before.” Mahiru asked as he sat back down after installing the game.

“25.”

“Oh, You’re 2 years older than me.” Mahiru mused, 2 years older but homeless and jobless, Mahiru couldn’t understand how. A few hours passed and Mahiru was amazed. Kuro was amazing at video games, each time he’d beat him and Mahiru had never been beaten at a game before.

“Wow Kuro, you’re really talented!”

“Thanks, I wish I could do this for a living, instead of boring jobs that are so bothersome.”

“You know you could do it, play videogames for a living I mean, there are tournaments and if you win, you win the prize money.” Mahiru said.

“What? Really?” Kuro sounded so enthusiastic, the brunette nodded. “Yes, really, we should go check on of those tournaments.” Kuro nodded and smiled at Mahiru. It was the first smile Mahiru had seen from him but now that he had seen him capable of smiling, he wanted to see it more.

It was decided, from now on, helping Kuro would be Mahiru’s priority number 1.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sakuya sighed as he looked at the messages on his phone for the 3rd time of the evening. It was the 4th time Mahiru had rejected his plans to go out, he always had an excuse and Sakuya couldn’t help but feel at the back of his mind that those were lies. It had been 2 weeks since he had started noticing that his boyfriend was acting weird; secretive. During work it was fine but as soon as their shift ended, he insisted on getting home as quickly as he could, never taking time to spend time with Sakuya.

His phone rang, taking him out of his thoughts and, without even looking at the caller id, he answered, sure that it was his boyfriend that was calling him.

“Mahiru!”

_“Guess again.”_ came a playful voice at the other end of the line

“Tsubaki. What do you want, I’m not in the mood for your games.”

_“Always so mean with me, why are you in such a foul mood? Trouble in paradise perhaps?”_ he asked, chuckling at the end of his sentence, his tone still playful.

“I’m hanging up.”

_“I know what your boyfriend is hiding…”_

“What?”

_“I have a very reliable source that tells me that your boyfriend Mahiru has been living with Sleepy Ash.”_

“Sleepy Ash?” It took a moment for Sakuya to recall who that was “That homeless guy that was sleeping on the store’s bed?!”

_“Yup! Now that I think about it, it makes sense that Mahiru was so desperate to talk to him the next day at the precinct, he even bailed him out, now I know where he took him.”_ Tsubaki spoke.

This couldn’t be true, Mahiru couldn’t have been lying to him, there had to be a mistake.

“I don’t believe you.” Sakuya tried his hardest not to let his voice betray him.

_“Go see him then, go to his house and see how I’m the only one telling you the truth here.”_ Tsubaki said, as if he knew what reaction those words would generate in Sakuya.

Sakuya stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to do or say, maybe he should go see Mahiru, just to make sure, if he wasn’t with that criminal, he’d put his mind at ease but, if he was… What would happen if he was? What would he say? What would he do?

“I’ll go see him.” He mumbled before hanging up, not bothering to say goodbye or listen to another word Tsubaki could say. He got up, went to his room to put on his coat, taking his keys and walking towards the door. There, he put his shoes on before stepping out of his apartment.

__________

Mahiru laughed as he listen to Kuro talk and finish his slice of Pizza. It had been 2 weeks since he had taken the man in; time had gotten by so quickly. His first idea was to make Kuro work at the store with him but, he couldn’t do that just yet, he’d have to talk to Sakuya first, tell him about Kuro living with him. He’d been distant with his boyfriend and he was sure Sakuya could tell something was wrong. Mahiru felt guilty about keeping this a secret but his relationship with Kuro felt like something that he maybe _should_ be keeping a secret from his boyfriend. In the two weeks that they had been living together, Mahiru had come to really care for the boy, sure they argued none stop but that was because Kuro was _so_ lazy and messy; the times that he didn’t have to clean behind the other, they spent a wonderful time together, just like they were doing at the moment. They had ordered Pizza and now Kuro was telling Mahiru about this show he’d been binge watching and how he wanted to show it to him. Kuro rarely laughed or smiled but when he was lucky enough to witness it, Mahiru’s heart skipped at beat. He could feel a warm feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that what he was feeling was dangerous and that he shouldn’t feel that way about the man, not when he had a boyfriend that loved him and whom he loved very much too, but, there was something about those feelings that felt wrong but at the same time so _right._

“Mahiru?” Kuro’s soft voice brought him back to reality.

“Huh? Sorry.” He said, looking down at his hands “You were saying?”

“I was asking if you wanted to watch the first episode, it’s okay if you don’t want to though.”

“No, I want to, let’s watch it.” Mahiru smiled at the other man before getting up and walking towards the sofa, turning on the TV before putting nexflix. Kuro quickly joined Mahiru on the sofa. They watched the first two episodes of the show before Mahiru could feel his eyelids grow heavy, and before he knew it, he had his head resting on top of Kuro’s shoulder and was fast asleep.

The sound of the doorbell jolted him awake. “Huh?” Mahiru looked around, disoriented before meeting Kuro’s bright red eyes, staring right at him.

“The doorbell rang.” The blue haired boy stated. Mahiru took a second to look at the door and then back at Kuro, he wondered who it was, no one would ever drop by unannounced like that and they hadn’t ordered more food, had they?

_________

Sakuya was getting inpatient, Mahiru was always quick to open the door but then again, he always knew when he was coming by. He was about to ring the doorbell once more when the door opened, revealing a sleepy Mahiru, his hair was messy like he had just woken up. As soon as the brunette saw him, his eyes widened up at the surprise, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sakuya?” he mumbled “What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to see you, I missed you Mahiru.” Sakuya answered, pretending like he didn’t feel like he had a knot in his stomach.

“Oh, I missed you too but it’s not really a good time right now.” Mahiru answered, stepping out of his apartment, half closing his door behind him. Sakuya frowned and looked at Mahiru, then behind him.

“What are you hiding?” He asked, his tone shifting from cheerful to serious.

“I-I’m not hiding anything.” Mahiru blurted out, nervous.

“Yes you are, you’re lying to me, stop lying!” He said, angrily before pushing Mahiru out of the way and stepping into the apartment.

“Ah, Mahiru you’re ba-“ Kuro said from the sofa, turning his head to look at who he thought was Mahiru but, quickly fell silent as he saw that the person standing in front of him, wasn’t Mahiru.   
Sakuya couldn’t believe it, what Tsubaki had said was true. Mahiru was living with Sleepy Ash.

“Why, Mahiru… Why did you lie to me?! You know the thing I hate most are lies… You promised, you promised that you’d never lie to me but you broke it, you broke your promise.” Sakuya said, slowly turning around to face his boyfriend who stood behind him, clenching his fists in anger.

“I was going to tell you, it’s just… I didn’t know how because wouldn’t have understood why I did it, you never do.” Mahiru answered

“When? When were you going to tell me huh? How much time as it been Mahiru?”

“2 weeks.” The brunette mumbled

“2 weeks.” Sakuya said lowly before saying it once more, this time loudly “2 weeks…”

“I’m so sorry Sakuya, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I know how much you hate lies, I don’t know why I did it, it was stupid.” Mahiru said as he could feel tears rising to his eyes.

Sakuya shook his head and tears fell down his cheeks and on the floor. “I can’t.” he paused to steady his breathing before looking at Mahiru in the eyes. “I can’t forgive you, Mahiru.” with shaky steps he walked past the boy that he loved with all his heart and stood in front of the door. And, with a hand on the door handle, he spoke, his voice cracking and his heart breaking “We’re done, I’m breaking up with you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sakuya :( I made my baby suffer, but it's for the good of the story~ I hope you liked this chapter, If you did please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! ⇊⇊⇊  
> -Kuro~


	3. Chapter 3

Kuro opened the bedroom door slowly, his hands shaking on the door handle. It had been two days that Mahiru had spent in his room, never leaving, not even to eat. Kuro had brought him instant ramen and had left it in front of his door but each time he found it untouched. Even if Mahiru hadn’t locked the door, Kuro didn’t have the courage to open the door but now it had been two days and he was really worried. He partially blamed himself for Mahiru’s suffering, if he hadn’t been there, the boy wouldn’t have lied to his boyfriend and they wouldn’t have broken up… but why did he lie? Why did Mahiru lie? Kuro couldn’t understand it.

“Go away.” Mahiru mumbled from under his blankets.

“I’m bringing you food, it would be a pain if you were to get sick because you won’t eat anything.” Kuro responded as he set a try of food on Mahiru’s bed side table. He walked back to the door and stopped there before slowly saying “I’m so sorry about what happened, Mahiru.” Before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Kuro went back to curl on the sofa, he turned the tv on again but he wasn’t paying any attention to it, he let his mind wander to the twisted corner of his soul, where there was a part of himself that was happy that Mahiru and his boyfriend had broken up… That part of him that wanted Mahiru to be in love with him and not that guy… Kuro shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, it would never happen because who could ever love him?

\--------------

Sakuya was lying in his bed, staring at the celling as the doorbell rang. He rushed out of bed and ran towards the door as quickly as his feet could carry him. He opened the door, out of breath from running but only got disappointed as he saw who was standing at his door.

“What do you want Tsubaki?” he asked

Tsubaki smiled and held a bag of Chinese takeout to Sakuya before entering the apartment. “Thought you could use some comfort food, it’s been a week already and you haven’t been answering my calls since that text that was saying ‘you were right.’ I got worried you know?”

Sakuya sighed “Please get out of my apartment.”

“So mean, Sakuya! Here I come to make you feel better and you treat me so harshly…” Tsubaki whined as he sat on the couch and crossed his legs.

Sakuya sighed once more before closing the door behind him, some company could do him good.

“How did you know where I lived?” He asked as he set the food on the small coffee table before sitting next to Tsubaki.

“I’m a cop remember? I can find out anything I want.” The raven smiled smugly

Sakuya didn’t answer anything, he took the food out of the bag and handed one of the boxes to Tsubaki along with some chopsticks before taking his own.

“Thank you for the food.” He said as he rubbed his hands together.

Tsubaki looked at Sakuya and smiled before answering “Anything for you, Sakuya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, sorry I took so much time to update and sorry this is such a short chapter! I hope you still enjoyed it~ Don't forget to leave a comment down below to tell me what you thought of this chpater! ↓↓↓↓ ↓↓↓↓ and see you next time~   
> -Kuro~

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a One Shot to help me take my mind of my writer's block from my other fics but now, I think it's going to have 3 or 4 chapters~ I hope you liked it! If you did please leave a comment down below and tell me what you think! ⇊⇊⇊  
> -Kuro~


End file.
